Back To You
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Takes place post-everything Otome, no HiME. Chie returns to Windbloom for the first time since her brief tour as a Valkyrie. She has work to do, but that won't stop her from reconnecting with Aoi, whom she had to leave behind to return home. Warnings-yuri(girlxgirl), minor cursing, maybe smexiness(will turn M if so), and tired writer. Minor ShizNat, Harukino. Enjoy!
**Hey guys, it is I! ...y'know, Artemis. ...the smut writer? Lover of Mai Hime and Love Live and all things gay/straight/bi and in-between? ...point is that you're reading this, which means I updated something! Well, this is actually the first chapter, so it's not an update...but it's not really a publication either, so...well, whatever. This is gonna be a series of Aoi/Chie(and some ShizNat, Harukino?) shorts, some AU, taking place in both Hime and Otome(prob more Otome, they actually get a ROLE). Warnings- minor language, smex, girlxgirl smex mainly, lewd-ness, canon couples but made-up situations, all that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"President Chrysant. This is Lieutenant Hallard reporting in. Delta Squad all accounted for."

"Thank you, Hallard. Your squad is dismissed..." Chie bowed and turned, ushering the other girls out of the door. "...but would you remain a moment, Lieutenant?" Chie winced. "A-ah, sure thing, President." Chie trudged back up to the desk, drawing herself into a rigid stance. The President reached into her desk to grab some files, calling Chie's attention to the fuming blonde behemoth sitting silently behind the President. Chie swallowed as purple eyes bore into her own. _If looks could kill_... Chie thought nervously, tugging her collar.

"Well, um...Lieutenant Hallard, you are aware of the upcoming treaty talk with Windbloom, yes?" Chie nodded, wondering where the President was heading with this. "Well, this year, the Queen and I wanted to try something a bit...different. To try to familiarize the two countries and people with each other, we've arranged a kind if exchange. The conference is in a week and a half, but...we were going to have you leave tonight."

Chie's jaw dropped. "President...you mean...you're sending me to Windbloom for a week?! Seriously?" Chie jumped forwards, practically salivating at the idea. A growl from Haruka sent her stumbling back to attention. "Well...General Armitage has...requested to stay here, and your squad was scheduled for a few days off before the conference, so..." Yukino looked back at Haruka hesitantly, then continued. "And, well, since it's official business, you would be staying in the castle..."

"Lieutenant! Wipe the drool off your chin!" Haruka barked, slamming her hands down on the desk. "Listen up, Hallard, I don't want to hear anything about you lacking off or messing around with any of those castle servants, except that one-what's her name? Gah, you know who I mean! Understand, Lieutenant?" Chief nodded furiously, staring straight ahead as Haruka glared, daring her to move.

Yukino sighed. "Haruka, it's "slacking", and also, I believe the Princess herself has...oh, never mind. Lieutenant Hallard, please get going. Here is your ticket, you have just under three hours until your train leaves. Please don't cause any trouble."

Chie grinned. "Geez, you'd think I was a criminal or something, the way you talked to me. Thank you though, President. I promise I won't blow anything up, and I'll try and keep my hands to myself. Well...mostly." Chie cackled, dodging Haruka's fist and slipping out of the office. "Bye General!" Chie couldn't resist giving a mock bow, narrowly escaping a flying chair. "Hallard!" "Haruka...just let her go..."

* * *

Chie stepped off the train, nervously tugging her collar. _I haven't seen Aoi since..._ Chie shook her head, grin slipping back onto her face. "Chie-senpai?" Chie turned, surprised to see Nina, of all people. "Nina-chan! How are you?" Chie said, grabbing the other girl in a hug. "I-I'm fine, Chie-senpai. What are you doing back in Windbloom?" Chie looped an arm around the girl's shoulder and adjusted her glasses, grinning. "You know that conference next week? Think of me as the advance party. It's basically an exchange to build trust and whatnot."

Nina nodded, crossing her arms. "So...are you going to be staying at Garderobe?" "Nah. Castle. Since, y'know, official business and such. Mind directing me there? I haven't been in a while."

* * *

"See you, Nina!" Chie turned and took a deep breath, knocking on the door to the throne room. No response. Curious, Chie knocked again. A rush of footsteps were heard, and Chie was yanked inside the room, door shut softly behind her. "Geez, don't wake her up!" Chie blinked in confusion at Aoi, who was shushing her angrily. Glancing over the brunette's shoulder, Chie saw the regal ruler of Windbloom, Princess Mashiro...dead asleep in the throne. "Ch-chie-chan?" Aoi stuttered, suddenly realizing who she was holding against the door.

"Yo."

"G-geez! Baka..." Aoi took a step back, brushing herself off and crossing her arms, composing herself. "I didn't know you were coming to Windbloom anytime soon..." Chie smiled nervously, dropping her bag on the floor and extending one hand. "What, don't tell me you would've preferred to see the Brigadier General. I'm here for the conference exchange, and just wanted to see you before hunkering down to do some paperwork." Aoi took the hand, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation as Chie pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. Aoi smiled as Chie dropped her head into her shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

"I missed you." Chie murmured, breath fogging up her glasses. Aoi giggled as Chie's hands slid up her back. "What part of me did you miss? Honestly..." Aoi took a step back before Chie's hands could wander downwards, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm on duty right now, Lieutenant Hallard," Aoi said, reaching up to straighten the Otome's collar. "But after the Queen goes to sleep and you finish your paperwork...we could catch up."

Chie raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on Aoi's waist. "Is that a date?" She whispered as Aoi placed her hands on Chie's shoulders, leaning against her. "Hmm...it could be. Depends on how you play your cards. So, my room?" Chie grinned.

"See you at ten, Miss Senoh."

* * *

 **Oh man...two things from me in one day?! And both Mai-related?! Good god, someone check I wasn't replaced with a robot! Anyways, this is my little thing on these two, I've always thought that they were a cute couple, but since they don't get too much development, they might come off a bit OOC. Sorries. I will try, and if there is actually smut, I will change the rating to M. Enjoy and plz comment!**


End file.
